Ho'okani A'u
by Yayizaki
Summary: Une soirée tranquille au bord de l'eau, et une guitare... Slash McDanno


Pour Bayas

Si tu ne m'avais pas fait découvrir "August Rush", je n'aurai jamais eu l'idée de cette fic

Le morceau que joue Steve se base sur celui-ci : www point youtube point com/watch?v=B_1cxbZ22I

* * *

><p><strong>Ho'okani A'u<strong>

C'était une belle soirée, parfaite pour terminer une semaine difficile. Ils étaient tout les quatre sur la plage derrière chez Steve, profitant de la douceur du soir, de la chaleur du feu de camp et de la fraicheur de la bière.

Steve se leva pour aller chercher d'autres bières, et revint avec une glacière dans une main et une guitare dans l'autre. Danny haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé.

-Hey, SuperSEAL! Tu te crois dans un camp scout? Si tu crois que je vais me mettre à chanter "kumbaya", tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, je te préviens.

-Shhh! fut la réponse un peu sèche du grand brun.

5-0

Celui-ci s'installa à même le sable et posa la guitare sur sa jambe. Il manipula un moment les cordes et les clés afin d'accorder l'instrument, puis, quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il commença à jouer.

C'était un morceau un peu country, un peu folk, que Danny se souvenait avoir déjà entendu. Dans un film peut être. C'était beau, et le blond se prit à fixer avec intensité les longs doigts de Steve qui courraient, non, volaient sur les cordes.

On entendait plus que le son de la guitare, et même les vagues semblaient s'être calmées pour laisser place à la musique.

Danny ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mains de Steve. La rapidité avec laquelle elles évoluaient sur les cordes, et le long du manche de la guitare, et Danny se mit à rougir tout d'un coup, imaginant ces même mains jouant sur son corps.

Il pouvait les sentir le long de ses abdominaux, caressant distraitement les muscles bien dessinés, effleurer sa poitrine avec la légèreté d'une aile de papillon, courir le long de son dos, depuis sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins, glisser entre ses cuisses et saisir... oh grand dieu. Danny eut un frisson et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il rencontra le regard amusé de Steve, qui avait l'air tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le corps du blond.

Williams osa un regard autour de lui, Chin regardait vers le large, se laissant imprégner par la musique, et Kono avait fermé les yeux pour savourer le moment. Alors Danny reprit l'observation des mains de Steve.

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant la musique, laissant la nuit envelopper son visage qu'il savait rouge. De plaisir, de timidité aussi. Et à nouveau, son esprit divagua, et il s'imagina à la place de la guitare, son corps soutenu par celui de Steve, et ses longs doigts jouant une partition imaginaire sur sa peau. Laissant ses doigts courir sur chaque parcelle, effleurant, grattant, pinçant délicatement, caressant. Et Danny dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Il sentait que son corps refusait de lui obéir désormais, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas du ventre en était la preuve. Il le savait, il était totalement foutu. Il ne rêvait désormais que d'une chose, que Chin et Kono s'en aillent, et que les mains de Steve quitte cet instrument de musique stupide pour se poser sur lui.

Il lui fallut un moment pour redescendre sur terre, et s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de musique. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ses collègues étaient partis. Il eut un peu honte. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Quand il osa tourner le regard vers Steve, celui-ci le fixait avec un regard de prédateur et son sourire disait clairement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Danny avala sa salive et Steve se leva. Il tendit une main vers lui pour l'inviter à se lever, puis le tira avec lenteur vers l'abri de la maison, puis vers la chambre.

Les vêtements volèrent, les corps se cherchèrent, et Danny put enfin savourer la délicate mélodie qui s'élevait de son corps tandis que les mains de Steve se posaient sur lui avec lenteur.

Jamais la musique ne lui avait paru aussi belle.

**FIN**

"La musique est partout autour de nous, il suffit juste d'écouter" August Rush

_Ho'okani A'u : peut se traduire par "joue moi"_


End file.
